Agridulce
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Regalo para Gato Rojo/ En el pasado la relación entre ambas era de un tono agridulce. Cuando Marceline cae en una trampa de su padre, el saber que la princesa se preocupaba por ella la hizo cuestionarse el por que las cosas debían ser así.


" _El presente fic participa en el reto: Amigo secreto 2016. Del foro Anteiku"_

 _Para Gato Rojo: espero que este fic sea de tu agrado. Primeramente quise hacer el pedido sobre Harry Potter pero no tuve grandes ideas :P hacia mucho que no veía HDA así que me di la tarea de ver la mayor parte de la serie para hacer el fic, y vaya no pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto, me encariñe demasiado con la pareja que pediste. Sin más que agregar ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz Año nuevo!_

* * *

 **Agridulce**

Todo estaba oscuro, frio y húmedo. Marceline había abierto los ojos y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Trató de levantarse, buscando alguna pared para apoyarse, pero aquello parecía no tener fin. Por lo poco que podía ver dedujo que estaba en una especie de catacumba; tanteaba por el suelo varios objetos rasposos y algo frágiles, que si su instinto no le fallaba podía asegurar que eran huesos. Cuando por fin encontró una superficie fija para retener su peso al levantarse sus piernas parecían traicionarla, temblaban como si hubiesen permanecido inmóviles por mucho tiempo.

–Ugh— se frotó la frente intentando calmar igualmente la jaqueca que le había generado el exceso de fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Pero sobre todo se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ausente?

Trató de ordenar sus ideas, buscando encontrar la respuesta en sus recuerdos más frescos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el rostro rosado y cabello de chicle de la Dulce Princesa, o como la conocía íntimamente, Bonnibel. Si, había estado con ella. En una de sus visitas semanales al dulce reino. Recordaba haber merendado con ella y tener una charla sobre la temporada fría, lo que había terminado con la invitación de Bonnibel hacia la vampiresa de que se hospedara en el castillo hasta que el clima mejorara.

Como era lo previsto, Marceline rechazó la invitación, pero de igual modo agradecía que la Dulce Princesa se preocupara por ella. Si bien en el pasado habían tenido sus roces ahora era completamente diferente. Bonnibel era para Marceline algo más que una simple amistad, podía incluso llamarla una de las dos personas más importantes de su existencia, siendo la otra persona Simon… pero él era una cuestión aparte que ella no quería tocar. Lo que sentía por la princesa era algo que no se podía explicar, ni tampoco ponerle una etiqueta, pero era algo que superaba la amistad, de eso estaba segura.

Luego de su encuentro Marceline regreso a su hogar, una casa del árbol a una distancia considerable del dulce reino. Sin perder tiempo brincó hacia el sofá con fuerza, haciendo que varias cosas se movieran de su lugar, pero algo en si llamo su atención, un extraño pedazo de papel clavado en la pared frente a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó a investigar.

Era una carta lo que estaba allí. En un principio creyó que era de Ash, su ex novio, pero al leerla deshecho esa idea. Ash no podría jamás haber escrito el lenguaje antiguo en el que la carta estaba escrita. Lo que solo la dejo con un solo sospechoso, su padre.

En resumen, el mensaje decía que quería encontrarse con ella en la mitad del bosque, que había algo muy importante que él quería discutir con ella. Marceline se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Podía tratarse de la remota posibilidad de que Hunson quisiera disculparse con ella después de tanto tiempo. Ella esperó que fuera por eso. Soltó la carta y salió de la casa cargando consigo su bajo-hacha y una sombrilla para cubrirse de la luz del sol, sin saber que le esperaba escondido en lo profundo del bosque.

Caminó y caminó, pero no encontró nada. A pesar de eso, notaba la presencia de su padre cerca de ahí, no en su forma física estaba claro. Luego de un rato comenzó a hartarse.

–Esto no es divertido… ¡Sal ya de tu maldito escondite!—se detuvo al ver a un ave negra postrarse frente a ella. Abrió el pico, mostrando tres hileras de dientes, emitiendo un fuerte chillido antes de salir volando. –¡Espera!—

Marceline fue tras el ave, evitando chocar con los troncos de los arboles mientras que el ave negra seguía chillando y alejándose hasta que por fin se detuvo. La vampiresa se abalanzó sobre ella apretando su pescuezo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el ave desapareció sin percatarse que iba cayendo rápidamente hacia un foso cuyo fin era desconocido. En el último vistazo que tuvo de luz solo pudo ver el rostro de su padre, satisfecho con su cometido.

Ahí era donde todo parecía cobrar sentido. Casi podía escuchar la risa burlona de su padre… claro, Hunson había planeado todo eso. El motivo del mensaje era atraerla hasta aquella catacumba y hacerla su prisión; quería revolver su cerebro, jugar con su mente de alguna manera.

Contempló por varios minutos el oscuro vacío –¿Hay alguien aquí?— logró pronunciar, tan sólo recibiendo como respuesta el eco que rebotaba en las paredes. –Quien sea… ayúdenme a salir de aquí— su voz iba quebrándose poco a poco.

En ese momento Marceline se sentía tan pequeña, su soledad, aquella jaula disfrazada, la hacía revivir demasiados recuerdos de su niñez. Pensó en su madre, como después de aquella guerra lo perdió todo. En su interior, Marceline era de nuevo una niña, llorando y agitando las manos en busca de su peluche, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegara y la abrazara para calmar su llanto.

–Marcy… Marceline— una voz serena y cálida repetía su nombre, haciéndose cada vez más audible.

–¿Mamá?— levantó la mirada siendo lastimada por la repentina luz de una linterna de aceite frente a ella. Eso no era lo verdaderamente importante. La vampiresa de largo cabello azul oscuro y de piel grisácea observaba detenidamente a la persona frente a ella sin podérselo creer. Bonnibel estaba ahí.

–¿Marceline estas bien?... desapareciste por casi una semana, no sabía si te habías ido o si estabas en peligro. Fui a tu casa y me encontré esto— sacó de su bolsillo la carta de su padre bastante arrugada y se la entregó –Cuando la leí supe que había algo mal, así que vine directo a buscarte—

La aludida apenas e iba a pronunciar palabra alguna cuando la Dulce Princesa le puso varios frutos rojos pegados a su boca –Come— ordenó –Luces bastante débil—.

Ella no objetó nada. Se alimentó de todo el color rojo de aquellas frutas, poco a poco notando como recuperaba energía y fuerza para volver a levantarse por su cuenta sin problemas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la sonrisa de la persona dulce irradiaba tanto calor y contagiaba las ganas de imitar aquella expresión. –Me tenías preocupada—

–¿Cómo lograste dar conmigo?— soltó sin más aquella pregunta.

–Cuando estuve en el bosque simplemente seguí tu rastro, tienes un aroma inconfundible… como cuero y muerte, ya sabes— hizo varios gestos con las manos tratando de explicarse.

Marceline detuvo su explicación –Gracias por preocuparte… pero seguramente hubiese salido fácilmente de este lugar—alardeo, quitándose el cabello del rostro y ladeando una sonrisa.

–No lo parecía— la Dulce Princesa se recargó contra la pared, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente –…Estabas llorando—

Ella no se lo negó, se dejó caer lentamente de nuevo al suelo, sentándose recargada contra la misma pared –No lo menciones—su acompañante había copiado sus acciones, acabando sentada a su lado. Marceline la miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que decidió recostarse en el regazo de la princesa –¿Te molesta si nos quedamos un poco más en este lugar?—

–En lo absoluto—respondió acariciando el largo cabello negro, tarareando levemente una canción de cuna –¿Te molesta que haga eso?—

–No… tu sigue—Marceline escuchaba la canción sin ver a la cara a la princesa. Cerró los ojos, forzando a traer a su mente el rostro ya casi olvidado de su madre.

Podía imaginarse de pequeña rodeada por los cálidos y seguros brazos de su madre mientras que ellas entonaban esa misma tonada.

 _Calla, pequeña, no espantes tu sueño. Mamá va a comprarte un ruiseñor._

 _Y si el ruiseñor no canta, mamá va a comprarte un añillo de oro._

 _Y si ese anillo se vuelve latón, mamá va a comprarte un espejo ideal._

 _Y si el espejo se parte a la mitad, tu seguirás siendo la más linda de la ciudad._

Aquel pensamiento se fue desvaneciendo conforme iba abriendo los ojos. Marceline soltó un largo suspiro –¿Cómo sabes esa canción?—

–Estaba en un viejo libro que leí— contestó sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su acompañante. Eso la relajaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Marceline estaba cada vez más tranquila, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Bonnibel rosando su rostro, una sensación tan agradable que no quería que terminara. Pero aquel momento de paz tenía que ser roto por la realidad que habían estado ignorando –¿Sabes el motivo por el que tu padre te tendió una trampa de tan mal gusto?—

–No, supongo que simplemente quería divertirse fastidiándome—a decir verdad, no se detuvo a pensar cual haya sido el motivo de todo eso, tampoco era como si le pareciera la gran cosa, al menos no hasta que escucho a la Dulce Princesa.

–Creo que quería romperte—había dicho, causando que Marceline se levantara de golpe y clavándole la mirada, exigiendo que explicara su teoría. –Estando rota puede que haya pensado que hubiera sido más fácil manipularte y que fueras con él, convertirte en lo que él quiere—

Marceline chasqueo la lengua –No soy tan débil, sé poner resistencia—

–Marceline—la había tomado de los hombros, su voz sonaba menos dulce y con un aire de mandatario –¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Estuviste completamente sola una semana entera y casi te derrumbas… eres fuerte pero aun las criaturas más fuertes tienen debilidades y la tuya es fácil descubrirla, es tu pasado—

No iba a discutirle, en parte porque estaba en lo cierto además de que ahora le habían entrado unas ganas enormes por salir de ese lugar. Se levantó y sacudió la tierra, le ofreció la mano a la Dulce Princesa para levantarse, pero ella la detuvo un segundo para sacar algo más de su abrigo. Había guardado y doblado perfectamente una bufanda tejida de color rojo y negro, colores que según ella le sentaban de maravilla a Marceline.

–Afuera hace mucho frio, esto te mantendrá caliente— le colocó la bufanda y la tomó de la mano –Sígueme, la salida solo está muy lejos—

Siguió su paso sin chistar y sin despegar la mirada de ella. Con su mano libre acarició los bordes de la bufanda. Por ese tipo de gestos ella dudaba de su amistad. Ahora más que nunca quería descifrar que era eso que la unía a Bonnibel que era tan fuerte. No estaba avergonzada de haberse mostrado débil, porque fue ella quien la vio de esa forma, alguien que era su confidente y le sonreía a pesar de lo horribles que fueran las cosas. Claro que tampoco era todo ternura y dulzor, la Dulce Princesa igual podía ser fría y orgullosa, facetas que Marceline había visto y que por lo menos nunca era a causa de ella desde que se habían vuelto unidas. Era como si ambas no temieran mostrarle a la otra lo más oculto de su ser, mostrar las sombras que se escondían bajo las máscaras que mostraban cada día, bajo la imagen que habían construido durante tantos años.

¿Eso podía calificarse como amor? Marceline agitó la cabeza ¿Cómo podría serlo? ¿Qué sabia ella sobre el amor? Solamente una cosa, que no era importante. Lección aprendida gracias a su padre y el casi nulo afecto que le profesaba. Pero Bonnibel no era su padre, estaba muy lejos de ser comparada con él.

Tal vez el papel de Bonnibel en su vida era el mismo que llevaba a cabo en ese momento, una especie de guía hacia la libertad. Un guía del que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que desprenderse. Aun cuando no lo quisiera admitir ambas eran como dos polos opuestos, y puede que la regla de "los opuestos se atraen" no sirviera con ellas del todo. Cuando por fin vio la luz al final del camino supo que aquel momento terminaría. Soltó la mano de la Dulce Princesa y caminó por su cuenta.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, pero de igual modo se apresuró a cubrirse de los rayos solares. El suelo estaba lleno de una capa blanca y fría, nieve. Siguieron andando, dejando huellas en la nieve que iban dejando atrás. Marceline supo a donde quería llevarla la princesa, no dijo nada y solamente siguió el paso hasta el castillo del dulce reino, donde montones de gente dulce festejaban con júbilo el que su princesa regresara a pesar de solo haberse ausentado unas horas.

Todo eran risas y sonrisas, una escena colorida que no encajaba con lo que era Marceline. Esperó en la sombra a que su guía estuviera disponible. –Lamento eso, son bastante cariñosos—sonrió cargando con varios niños dulce que se aferraban a ella –Volveré con ustedes en un rato, tengo algo que hacer antes—

Los niños dulce soltaron un quejido al unísono antes de caminar lejos de la princesa. Marceline se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa –Se nota que te adoran—

–Es porque son mis niños—respondió con el mismo animo –Bueno dejándonos de distracciones ¿Qué tal si te instalo aquí? Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas—

La princesa se había acercado a ella entrelazando sus manos, siendo apartada repentinamente por la vampiresa, para sus sorpresa –¿Pasa algo malo?—arqueo la ceja constipada por el repentino cambio.

–No, disculpa, no me puedo quedar— tomó una de las sombrillas de dulce que estaban recargadas en una esquina para luego dirigirse a una ventana y abrirla.

–¿Marceline?—

Volvió hacia ella, pronunciando suavemente –Necesito un tiempo sola— apretó los labios obligándose a no volver a mirar atrás –Gracias por todo—

–No tienes nada que agradecer—la Dulce Princesa tenía una pequeña sonrisa marcada en los labios –Cuídate, Marceline—

–Tú también, Bonnibel.

Marceline voló de regreso a su casa, tomando gran parte de sus cosas y el resto guardándolas perfectamente hasta dejar la casa del árbol casi por completo vacía. Estando todo listo emprendió su viaje a tierras lejanas, había sido una decisión precipitada pero ya la tenía cegada. Le dolía irse, pero más le dolía haberse mostrado así de débil ante alguien como la Dulce Princesa. No quería verla a la cara, a su feliz cara siempre resplandeciente debido al cariño que le propiciaban sus súbditos. Bonnibel conocía en amor, Marceline no. Pero Marceline conocía muy bien algo que la Dulce Princesa no, ella conocía el lamento. Y no estaba nada orgullosa de eso.

Ella no quería mostrar la cara al menos no hasta que estuviera segura de que poder volver a presentarse con la frente en alto, quizá arrogante o soberbia ante la princesa. Volver a ser la Marceline que ella había conocido y no ser opacada por esa débil faceta. Ella regresaría luego de superar todo, incluyendo su pasado.

Eso tomaría tiempo, demasiado tiempo.


End file.
